warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Sons of Orar
The Sons of Orar are a Codex Astartes-compliant Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown origin and Founding. Their homeworld is named Armato and it lies in the Segmentum Ultima. They are perhaps most famous for spearheading the Imperium of Man's massive assault upon the Eldar Craftworld Alaitoc. Chapter History Though the full history of the Sons of Orar has been lost to Imperial records, what is known is that they revere Orar, an Ultramarines Captain who won great renown in the wake of the Horus Heresy, and claim him as their spiritual patriarch, though it remains unknown if the Sons of Orar are actually a Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines. Notable Campaigns *'Jorun Retaliation (143.M41)' - En route to service in the Gothic War, an Imperial Guard battlegroup, the 15th Heraklion Ironclads, turned on their Commissariat detachment and went Renegade. Investigations into this turn of events uncovered the foul xenos taint of the Dark Eldar, who had managed to ensnare and corrupt General Jorun and his command structure. The Traitor General Jorun and his attached former Imperial Navy battlefleet raided planet after planet, enslaving whole populations for their foul xenos masters. The full Howling Griffons Chapter was given command of a strike force to deal with the Traitors, with support from the Ultramarines and Sons of Orar Chapters of Astartes for a campaign that became known as the Jorun Retaliation. The Traitor Guard force was intercepted as they made planetfall on the Feral World of Asturia. Caught unprepared for such a fierce counter-assault, over 5,000 Renegade Guardsmen died in the first hour of the ferocious Space Marine attack, torn apart on their landing zones with much of their heavy armour yet to be unlimbered. General Jorun eventually met the Emperor's judgement at the hands of the Howling Griffons Chaplain Armand Titus. The Traitors' morale collapsed with the death of their leader and the swift desertion of their foul xenos allies. The disordered and panicked Heraklons were ruthlessly hunted down and slain in the aftermath; the Renegade forces had been completely wiped out within only six hours of the battle's opening salvos. *'Assault on Alaitoc (Unknown Date.M41)' - The Eldar's Alaitoc Craftworld had long been the source of a large number of Eldar pirates who preyed with deadly results upon Imperial shipping in the Ultima Segmentum. This was because Alaitoc was a highly structured society, even by the standards of the Eldar of the Craftworlds, and substantial segments of its population found it attractive to pursue the Path of the Outcast, becoming Rangers or Eldar Pirates. Alaitoc was assaulted by a huge Imperial force after an attack by Eldar Pirates on an Imperial shipping convoy was traced back to the Outcasts' home Craftworld, which happened to be Alaitoc. Tired of the constant raids of the Eldar pirates, the Imperium determined to make an example of the Craftworld which allowed its citizens to attack Imperial shipping and take human lives. The surprise assault upon Alaitoc utilised a large Imperial Navy fleet, numerous Imperial Guard Regiments, and the Sons of Orar Space Marines Chapter. At the time, the Craftworld was in fixed orbit around a dying star, using the tremendous energy of the star's dying throes to recharge its solar sails. There was no time to get away before the invading human force was upon it. Therefore the Craftworld's Autarch and Farseer Council mobilized all of its Aspect Shrines as well as the regular Eldar army—comprised of Alaitoc's Guardians, civilian citizen-soldiers who had been trained in weapons and/or had previously walked the Path of the Warrior. Also awoken was the Craftworld's Avatar of Kaela Mensha Khaine and several powerful Eldar Phantom Titans to help in the defence of the great vessel. Additionally, the Phoenix Lords Baharroth, Maugan Ra and Karandras all offered their aid. The Eldar's advanced laser technology proved effective against the Imperial Navy fleet, and the Alaitoc Bonesingers outsmarted the invading Imperial infantry by trapping them within the Craftworld's Wraithbone structure. Despite these maneuvers, the Imperial forces held on to their initial beachhead, helped by a vicious Drop Pod torpedo attack led by the Space Marines that successfully penetrated deep into the Craftworld but met increasing resistance from Alitoc's Aspect Warriors, who were backed by the extraordinary combat abilities of the three Phoenix Lords. Yet the Eldar were forced to retreat from the Imperial forces' onslaught in order to better defend the Craftworld's Infinity Circuit and its core cities. This bitter retreat let the regiments of the Imperial Guard and the Space Marines overrun the settlements of Exodites that existed at the Craftworld's periphery. Despite the Imperial might arrayed against the Craftworld and the territory the Emperor's forces had already seized, the Farseers of Alaitoc foresaw the ultimate defeat of the Imperial offensive and the expulsion of the Mon-Keigh from the sacred confines of their home. Chapter Beliefs From astute observations by Imperial scholars, it appears the Sons of Orar's badge and traditions are closely related to those of the famous Ultramarines Chapter. This may gave an indicator as to the Sons of Orar's still unknown Chapter origins. Notable Sons of Orar *'Captain Orar' - Orar is a mythical figure in the histories of the Space Marines. He is one of the Ultramarines' greatest heroes in the aftermath of the Horus Heresy, who strove to keep the Eastern Fringe secure against alien threats. After triumphs and victories uncounted, Orar finally fell in battle and was entombed on the world of Commrath, where his monument has stood as a reminder of sacrifice and victory ever since. Orar's legendary feats have made him the Sons of Orar's chosen patriarch and his life serves for them as the model of the perfect Astartes. Chapter Appearance The Sons of Orar Chapter appears to possess large numbers of Mark VI Corvus Pattern Power Armour suits within their Armoury. Chapter Colours The Chapter colours are red with white shoulder plates, Aquila and trim. Chapter Badge The Chapter badge is a red Omega letter drawn from the ancient Greek alphabet, very similar to that used by the Ultramarines, who may be the source Chapter for the Sons of Orar's gene-seed. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), p. 30 *''How to Paint Space Marines'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War, Part One'', p. 127 *''Path of the Warrior'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe, pp. 329-409 *''Path of the Seer'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe Gallery File:Sons_of_Orar_Marine.jpg|Sons of Orar Tactical Marine Sons of Orar Tactical Marine.jpg|Sons of Orar Tactical Marine Sons of Orar Veteran Sergeant.jpg|Sons of Orar Veteran Sergeant Sons of Orar Devastator.jpg|Sons of Orar Devastator Marine Sons of Orar Company Champion.jpg|Sons of Orar Company Champion Sons of Orar Librarian.jpg|Sons of Orar Librarian in Terminator Armour with Psychic Hood, and Tyrannic Wars Veteran Son_of_orar.jpg|Sons of Orar Sternguard Veteran Category:S Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:S Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Ultramarines